The Xander Zone
by princess-silence
Summary: Xander takes a little snowboarding vacation between stunts.


Canada was always beautiful this time of year. Looking at the graceful figure gliding down the smooth white slope, in her grey and pink ski gear, Xander had to admit that Banff definitely looked good this time round. Her skill had him thinking about more than just snowboarding._ I wonder if she could ride me as well as she rides that board_? A wide grin appeared on his face as the woman came to a halt a few metres away from him.

Yup, this was definitely a woman. Her grey beanie and goggles concealed the majority of her head, but the softness of her lower face assured Xander that underneath, she would be easy on the eyes. Mesmerised, he watched her remove her boots from the bindings. Picking up her board, she started back towards her friends, who were hooting and calling to her. She grinned like the Cheshire cat as she approached them, turning her back to him.

Pete put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "I take it you're not joining us, X?"

Grinning, Xander shook his head. Something else had his adrenaline pumping and he sure as hell didn't want to miss this rush.

"Nah. I'll catch you guys later. There's a bigger challenge beckoning me right now."

Shaking his head, Pete gathered his gear, watching as Xander moved towards the woman taking a bow in front of her friends.

Reaching out to touch her shoulder, Xander moved close and smiled cockily as he spoke. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but to notice how talented you were on that board. I was wondering if you could perhaps give me a few pointers."

A few of her friends looked at him with a hint of recognition. The woman turned towards him and quickly brushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Fuck off, Xander Cage. You know very well you're better on a board than me. I'm not falling for your bullshit pick up lines.. again." She spat, scowling at him.

Looking at her with more than a hint of confusion, he tried to remember where he knew her voice. There was so many women that had graced his life that sometimes it was hard to pinpoint. Removing her goggles, he saw her green eyes and remembered her face instantly.

A loud groan escaped his lips. Of all the women he had to hit on, it had to be pro surfer Carla Hayes. _Fuck, Fuck, double fuck!  
_  
She was standing in front of him with one eyebrow raised, a pissed off glint in her eyes.

"Carla. You look good honey. How you been?" Xander tried to pretend that they were still on good terms.

"Don't start that shit with me, X. It ain't gonna work and you know it. Now back the fuck off before I slap that smile off your face." Pissed off wasn't the right words to describe her tone. Furious suited it better. Xander shrugged and turned away. Fighting Carla was a loosing battle. At least he knew that much.

_Oh well.. At least my question is answered. She does fuck as well as she rides a board_.

*********************

*Flashback*

_After being dragged unwillingly to Fiji by Pete, Xander had found himself at an 'Adults Only' resort on Tavarua. For most men, it was a dream come true. Gorgeous women scattered all over the resort. Bars full of hot, wanting women looking for a holiday romance._

Jay had insisted that he needed to lay low for a while, and Pete had volunteered to accompany him on a little vacation. But Pete always had an alternate reason for everything. This time, he wanted to check out some of the hot female pro surfers that were in Fiji for the Roxy Pro Tour. He had his sights on one in particular. Xander had watched him ogle at her image on his laptop for weeks now. For the life of him, he couldn't remember her name, but he did have to admit she was something to look at.

On their third morning on the island, Pete pulled Xander out of the arms of some blond that he'd found the night before and dragged him to Cloudbreak Reef to watch the 'dream girl' compete.

While X was laying on the beach, nursing his hangover and watching the women walk past, something caught his eye. Waiting to compete, a gorgeous brunette flicked her hair back and her green eyes briefly met his gaze. In that brief moment, Xander had felt his groin stir and made a promise to himself. Tonight, he was going to be with her, no matter what the consequences.

After questioning Pete about the woman, he started making a few enquiries about Carla Hayes. Not only was she cute, but she was single, staying at the same resort and an extreme sport addict like himself. Things couldn't be more perfect.

Well, so Xander thought.

Turns out that Carla was quite the firecracker. She'd heard about Xander Cage. It was common knowledge that he was somewhat of a playboy and she wasn't the one night stand type. But, X never backed away from a challenge and he always won in the end.

After three days of begging and pleading, Carla had given in and agreed on one date. Only a date. Somehow during the course of the night, Xander managed to win her over and by the night's end they were screaming their passion over the loud crashing waves that ebbed at their feet as their naked bodies writhed in the soft white sand.

The next morning Pete had crashed the party when he burst into the room announcing that their plane was leaving in a few hours and they had to check out pronto. The shock of being interrupted had triggered Xander's release early, leaving Carla more than a little disappointed. After making it up to her, she helped him pack his belongings and kissed him goodbye. Xander had promised to call her, and for the first time in a while he had actually intended on doing so.

As the weeks flew by, his mind had wandered back to that night in Tavarua frequently. He still had every intention of calling her when he was back in the states.

That was until his next stunt started occupying his time.

*End Flashback*

***********

The strong, clear liquid burned a blazing trail down Xander's throat and into the deep pit of his stomach. Vodka usually calmed him, but somehow, as he stood at the bar looking at the mass of intoxicated people bumping and grinding into each other, he still felt as tense as he did when he walked in. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Pete chatted to an attractive redhead. Within a few minutes, Pete was going in for the kill and soon, the pair disappeared towards the elevators. Xander frowned and let his mind cloud with fuzzy images of Carla.

Downing another fiery shot, he scanned the busy dance floor for someone to occupy the empty space beside him. Spotting a dark-haired angel eyeing him off from the opposite side of the room, he grinned and started towards her. A hand on his chest brought him to a halt. Looking down at the offending body part, he glanced at its owner. He let his alcohol affected eyes travel from the sun streaked brown hair, down to a pair of glassy emerald eyes, over a cute freckled nose before finally settling on glossy pink lips that were upturned in a rather smug smile.

The hand travelled higher and cupped his jaw. "Well, Xander Cage. Fancy seeing you here ogling at the women. Aren't you gonna offer to buy me a drink after your pathetic display earlier?" Carla's purr, even in the drunken slurring state that it was in, had his body reacting immediately.

"I thought you were gonna slap me if you ever saw me again?" The question was asked in a sensual purr of his own as he motioned for the barkeep to bring another two shots.

Carla grinned, taking the shot glass from the man behind the bar and raising it to Xander's. Her eyes held his as she licked her lips provocatively. Bringing the small glass to her lips, she downed the vodka while watching X do the same.

No sooner had he returned the shot glass to the bar, he felt Carla's toned body pressed against his own and her hot breath in the crook of his neck. His eyebrow shot up in surprise. Only a few hours ago she was ready to slap him, and now she was almost seducing him?

The sound of his name, rolling sexily from her pouty pink mouth brought his ear down to her breathy words.

"You wanna go back up to my room and make up for lost time?" His eyes sought hers. The hopeful glint was obvious beneath the hazy emerald glaze. Without a moments hesitation, he slid his hand to her lower back and guided her quickly towards the elevator before she changed her mind. He did nothing to hide the grin on his face. She was his tonight.

Once inside the small cage of the elevator, Carla pressed the button to her floor before being pinned to the wall. Xander wasn't going to waste any time. The first contact of his scorching lips to hers sent tingles down her spine. The mix of alcohol and lust for the hunk of a man in front of her had Carla's body pulsing with need. Lightly, she let her hands roam his expansive chest as her lips savoured his unique taste. The soft velvet of his tongue traced along the line of her lips, urging them to part so he could sample more of her sweet mouth. Obligingly, she opened, spearing her tongue out to greet his with untamed hunger.

Hands were everywhere, feeling, touching, kneading. The ding of the elevator stopping on her floor didn't break the two apart. Stumbling backwards, they backed into the hall, never ceasing contact. Xander's fingers were pinching and teasing her nipples through the lace of her bra as she removed one of her own hands from underneath his shirt. Digging into her pocket, she hastily found the security card and opened the door. Xander backed her inside with urgent kisses. No sooner had the door closed, they were tearing at each others clothing. The need for skin to touch skin too strong to resist any longer.

After her shirt had been pulled over her head roughly, Carla seemed to sober. She looked towards the bed and grinned. With all of her strength, she pushed Xander off of her and against the wall, noticing how cold the skin of her neck felt as his blistering kisses were forced to retreat.

"You know, X, you've been a bad boy. And I think I'm gonna have to punish you." His forehead distorted into a cute M shape as he failed to understand her words. With a swift nod, she motioned to the bed. Confusion changed to an evil grin as he noticed two sets of handcuffs and some belts attached to the four posts of the bed. _The damn vixen! She's planned this_.

"You can punish me anytime you like, baby." He growled out as she pulled him towards the bed.

Standing before him, partially dressed, Carla moved to remove his pants. She watched his eyes intently as she popped each button of his fly. The hooded chocolate eyes staring at her had her moving with more haste. She wanted him on that bed, now! Lowering her tall frame to kneel before him, she untied his boots. Sliding them and his socks off, she pulled his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and watched as he kicked out of them. Bringing her head up, she found her lips almost touching his erection. Leaning forward, her tongue flickered out, broadening, then licking a path from the base of his cock to the mushroom head, then up his body until she was standing, nipping gently at his neck. In a few swift, graceful movements, she had stripped herself down to an incredibly sexy red lace thong.

Xander hissed at the slick, velvety tongue caressing his cock. Through his heavy lids, he watched eagerly as she licked a wet trail up his body. The air left his lungs abruptly as he felt himself being shoved roughly onto the bed. As Carla moved over him, he reached for her, only to be grabbed roughly by his wrist. Flinging it over his head, she cuffed his left hand in place before making a move towards his right. Xander grinned. She sure was a firecracker, just the way he liked them.

Once she had his hands secured, Carla slid herself down his nude body, admiring the view all the way to his feet. She made sure to brush her breasts over his face as she descended. His tongue tried to lick at her nipple, so she pulled it just out of reach as she continued downward. His groans of dismay had her smirking. Pressing hard against him, she let his cock slip between her breasts, rubbing up and down briefly before continuing on her journey. He cursed and tried to move his legs from beneath her. She sat up on his calves, pinning him down. Holding his knees, she rotated her body around to face the end of the bed. Shifting her weight onto his left leg, she grabbed his right ankle and jerked it to the edge of the bed, clutching at the belt as she fastened it to the bedpost. Arching her back, she moved to the other leg, raising her butt sensually.

Xander was rewarded for co-operating with the beautiful view of her sexy ass. The thin red lace doing almost nothing to conceal her puckered hole and the wet heat of her pussy. Moaning at the sight before him, he relaxed and let her secure him to the bed. Once she had him right where she wanted him, he watched as she turned, her small breasts jiggling as she faced him.

"You've been a very, very bad boy Xander Cage. And you know what we do to bad people, don't you?" Her eyes blazed as she spoke to him in her provocative tone. Xander was unable to do anything but stare. Carla's body was glowing in the dimly lit room. While the room was warm enough, a smattering of tiny raised lumps engulfed her body. She pressed forward, grinding her wet thong into his groin as she positioned herself to nip at his ear.

"That's right Xander. We punish them." Her whisper was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the room, and it sent a lightning bolt of desire to his already twitching cock.

Suddenly her body was no longer covering his. She knelt beside him on the bed, head cocked, confusion knitted her brow. He let out a sigh of despair at her withdrawal.

"Why didn't you ever call me, Xander? I've been waiting for almost 8 months for you to call." As she pouted down at him, he frowned, wishing that he would have just taken the time to call her all those times when he had wanted to.

"I... Things... Sorry, Carla. I really was going to call you, but I've been busy, you know?" His eyes pleaded with her to forgive him. He wished that he wasn't tied to the bed. Everything inside of him wanted to grab her and apologise physically.

A heavy sigh caused her breasts to rise and fall heavily. She looked down at his beautiful brown puppy dog eyes. He was so cute and defenceless all tied to the bed, almost grovelling. Stretching her hand out, she slipped her index finger through the pearls of precum that glistened on the purple head of his cock. It reacted immediately, throbbing and pulsing beneath her touch. She leaned close again, trailing her warm tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Such a pity to have to do this. We could have had fun together." Pulling her body away again, she let her gaze sweep appreciatively over his body one last time before standing. Finding her clothes, she slipped into her jeans and shirt as Xander lay dumbfounded on the bed, stumbling to find the right words.

"Carla, baby, what are you doin? I thought you were going to punish me?" His voice was bordering on desperate as he pleaded with her.

"Oh honey, I am punishing you. Next time you tell a girl you'll call her, maybe you'll think twice and actually do it!" As she spoke, Carla made her way to the small table a few metres away from the bed and looked into the web-cam that was set up beside her laptop and grinned wide.

"Smile for the viewers watching the live feed, Xander." With that she turned to face him again, smiling smugly as he attempted to break free from the restraints binding him to the bed. His eyes shifted between her and the small camera. He reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Xander Cage, you've just entered the Xander Zone. Don't worry baby, housekeeping will be here at nine in the morning. I'll leave the keys on the table, it'll be up to them if they think you're worth freeing or not." Tossing her head back and laughing hard, she took one last look at his wriggling body as she blew him a kiss. She opened the door and walked out of the room, calling behind her, "I'll call you!"


End file.
